


scattered memories

by nijimonyong



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: April-Centric, Gen, gekkagumi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nijimonyong/pseuds/nijimonyong
Summary: —Yang menemani April di sana hanyalah sunyi, dan gelap.
Kudos: 5





	scattered memories

Ada kalanya, April lupa—

.

**(1)**

Dia baru saja pulang kerja saat mendapati markas mereka—markas dirinya, August, dan December—masih gelap.

Pemuda bersurai hijau itu menghela napasnya. Dia yakin, December pasti ketiduran dan lupa menyalakan lampu.

(August... ah, paling August tengah sibuk dengan penelitian-entah-apa miliknya—April tidak peduli.)

"Kubilang, nyalakan lampu jika sudah malam!" dia berujar, kesal. Tangannya menyentuh saklar lampu, membuat ruangan tersebut menjadi terang, dan—

tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana; tidak ada December yang biasa tertidur pulas di sofa. Ruangan itu kosong, seakan tidak berpenghuni.

—oh, benar. April lupa bahwa December dan August sudah tidak ada.

.

**(2)**

April tengah membaca bukunya saat hidungnya mencium bau gosong.

Gosong—dan asap kelabu terlihat di udara. 

Dengan singap, pemuda tersebut menutup bukunya dan berjalan ke arah dapur.

"August, makanannya—"

Yang ada di dapur hanyalah masakan yang ada di atas kompor, sudah berwarna hitam karena tidak diangkat.

April lupa, bahwa dia seorang diri sekarang.

.

**(3)**

April menatap belanjaan yang dia beli. 

Marshmallow. Pocky. Banyak makanan manis berada di sana. Makanan yang tidak disukainya.

Pemuda itu mengambil satu bungkus marshmallow, membukanya, lalu memakannya sesuap.

".... Menjijikan."

April berkata. Ekspresinya masih sama, kosong.

Dia membenci makanan manis, tapi tangannya refleks mengambil makanan tersebut dari rak di minimarket.

.

**(4)**

Saat dia membuka pintu, yang menyambutnya bukanlah wajah khawatir August.

Tidak. Tidak ada wajah khawatir August yang akan menghampirinya dan mengobati luka-lukanya setelah dia kembali dari misi.

Atau December yang mengatainya.

"...Ha." April menutup matanya dengan tangan. Apa yang dia harapkan—August dan December yang menyambutnya kala dia kembali dari misi atau kamuflasenya sebagai pekerja kantoran? Wajah khawatir August dan cemoohan December kala dia kembali dari misi dan terluka? 

Tidak ada. Yang menyambutnya adalah kosong.

( _"April! Lukamu... sebentar, biar kuambilkan P3K."_

_"April, kau terlalu lemah hingga bisa-bisanya terluka."_

_"December!"_

Sayup-sayup, April dapat mendengar suara mereka.)

.

—bahwa baik August dan December sudah tidak ada.

* * *

April mematikan lampu. Pemuda itu tiduran di sofa, membiarkan tubuhnya yang terluka tidak diobati. Matanya menatap langit-langit yang gelap. Sunyi. Tidak ada suara bising December dan August. Tidak ada tanda keberadaan mereka.

_—Yang menemani April di sana hanyalah sunyi, dan gelap._

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih pada Ovi dan Mbak Cheri yang sudah memberikan ide ini semalam. Hasil brainrot bikin nulis ini dalam waktu semalam ww
> 
> Terima kasih juga buat Liconee yang udah bantu bikin judul, saya ga pinter nentuinnya :")


End file.
